Siegfried (Soul Calibur The Anime)
Siegfried is the main protagonist of Soulcalibur The Anime. His father was killed by Cervantes a ruthless pirate. He met allies on his quest for revenge such as Maxi, Mitsurugi, and Yoshimitsu. He was first trained by Yoshimitsu then later trained by Edge Master. He is voiced by Kyle Hebert. Tragedy as a child Siegfried never met his mother she died the moment right after he was born but he had a close bond with his father as a child. They always played with each other and were very much alike. When Siegfried was 8-years old they were taking a walk and a mysterious pirate figure approached them and said he wanted to kill all the strong warriors and that Siegfried's father was one of them. His father then attacked the pirate to defend himself and Siegfried, but the pirate dodged his attack The pirate then stabbed Siegfried's father with his blade, killing him. Siegfried's father was dead! Siegfried was devastated and he was sobbing. Later Siegfried went home to his room sobing and vowed revenge for his father. He vowed to kill the pirate. He trained for 13 years. Then at 21-years old he thought it was time to kill the pirate, he took his father's armor and sword the faust and was ready. Quest for revenge Siegfried then was walking to find the pirate but a mysterious figure with nunchucks attacked him. He dodged the attack. The man introduced himself as Maxi and explained that he was pirate that's crew was killed by a giant man and a pirate with white hair and a white mustache ordered him to. Siegfried then realized that the pirate that killed his father ordered someone to kill Maxi's pirate crew! Maxi then joined Siegfried's quest for revenge. They later end up at a bamboo forest and a mysterious man attacks them. The man introduces himslef as Mitsurugi a samurai warrior and he asks if they work for Cervantes. He then explains that he wants to kill every strong warrior to rule the world. Siegfried then realizes that Cervantes is the man that killed his father! Mitsurugi then explains that his brother was choked to death by Cervantes and asks if he could join their quest. They accept. They later run into a dojo and think the could find answers there. Two guards with Hannya Masks refuse to let them in. Maxi then makes a joke that enrages the guards then the guards attack Maxi. After that a man with a Hannya Mask orders the guards to let them come in. The man introduces himself as Yoshimitsu. Siegfried then asks if he knows anyone by the name Cervantes. Yoshimitsu then says he ordered a man named Voldo to kill his clan. Siegfried asks if he knows where he is. Yoshimitsu responds by saying keep going north and you'll find his lair. But Yoshimitsu feels that Siegfried isn't strong enough to face Cervantes so he trains him. Siegfried then completes his training with Yoshimitsu after 2 days and let's him go to Cervantes' lair. Once in the lair Siegfried says he will kill Cervantes for killing his father. Then Cervantes orders 1,000 soldiers to kill Siegfried and Mitsurugi while they're fighting the soldiers Maxi takes on Astaroth for revenge. Once 500 soldiers were killed Cervantes is trying to run away Siegfried then chases him and they run into a arena. Siegfried then gives him the middle finger and all hell breaks loose into a giant battle. Once Siegfried stabbed Cervantes and killed him a fire creature called Inferno took over Cervantes' body then Inferno and Siegfried fight again in a final battle.Once Siegfried stabbed Inferno killing him he grabs soul edge to examine the sword but the sword gets trapped in his hand and he then becomes a evil monster called Nightmare:The new evil lord!